To hate to love
by MyWeirdShips
Summary: Just some Eleriki and maybe Esteriki drabbles, including a Modern AU stories. If you don't like the ships, please go away
1. Chapter 1

She had that devilish smirk as she rose her eyebrows. She held her scepter of night, she was more than ready to say that forbidden word and end her. She frowned as the smiled in her crimson lips grew wider. She was determinate to use her scepter and end her once again. She was lucky to survive all this. Now she was finally queen and she was not going to let a power-hungry woman like her take her kingdom once more.

"Are you just going to stay like that, _Elena_ " Her heat began to rise in her body and she began to shake. She never realized how enjoyable was hearing his worst enemy saying her name with such passion. She indeed was quite attractive, Elena blushed a little.

 _Why am I getting such strange thoughts of her? am I attracted to her? No, no, no. I hate her._

"Why so quiet?" She scoffed. Elena felt weaker. She noticed it and smirked, Elena, bit her lower lip. "Are you afraid to be defeated?"

"No" She cried. Shuriki looked surprised. She then realized she sounded nervous. She tried to keep herself together but couldn't resist staring at the elder. She panicked she hated her, she wanted to murder her...but for some reason she couldn't do anything. Why she was staring at her? Why she was hesitating? Did she change her mind?

 _Come on, Elena. Make up your mind. You know she is evil...but she isn't that bad, is she?_

"Why are you staring at me?" She was confused. Elena blushed deeply, she noticed it and slowly backed up. "To be honest, you are acting quite strange. I'm getting a little freak out by you." Shuriki was too confused to even try to shot her. It was like if her own chaos spell was shoot against her. It was her chance.

"Bla-" Her words suddenly stopped as Shuriki stared at her in horror. Her blushed deepened, her heartbeat increased. She felt ashame and she left leaving her enemy in confusion.

She did not mention anything rather than an awkward encounter between the two. She was able to blaze her years ago, now she couldn't even say a word before stopping. She knew and hate the woman for years...now she was feeling some sort of strange attraction to her. Did they really build up that tension years ago to now turn into a strange attraction? She felt ashamed, she actually found her arousal with the person she didn't even want to have anything more than murder? _You like her don't you?_

"You, stupid girl." She smirked once again as they both met in the roof. Elena was too ashamed to even fight. "Giving up now?"

"Can you stop being hot for once." Her emerald eyes open widely. Her eyes open widely too. _Did I just call her hot?_ "I just call you hot...did I?"

"Certainly." She blushed a little. Her tone was quite soft, she seemed to understand what was actually going on. She sat in a roof of a tower of the palace. Elena followed her. They didn't want to fight, not even after that strange incident. "I normally would scoff you about the fact you call me hot"

 _You certainly would, aren't you? Shuriki..._

"But you acted strangely back in the jungle." She continued. Elena's cheeks grew in embarrassment but also an attraction. "You feel attracted to me, aren´t you?"

"I...I...guess." Elena covered her face, it was awkward of her to admit it. However, Shuriki decided to embrace her for some reason. "Are you going to scoff at me? I swear I'm going to take my scepter an-"

"Is not the first time a female actually felt attracted to me." She smiled "I date a lot of pretty women and handsome men."

"Oh.," Elena said understanding her orientation. She placed her head on her chest, causing her to blush. She might be attracted to her too or maybe it was just sympathy. "I feel so ashamed."

"I felt ashamed too when I discover my orientation." She caressed her soft chocolate hair. "It is normal to feel embarrassed and shame. But with time you began to accept more of yourself and finally get out of your comfort zone and live your life based on your preferences." She smiled at her.

"In fact. I guess over the years, I began to think of you as a cute person." She blushed before looking at her. She was indeed attracted to her too. "I guess our little game of cat and the mouse turned into more like a cupid game. Who feels attracted to who."

 _Maybe she isn't that bad after all. I guess we both failed as enemies, Shuriki_

"I guess it ended like that too." She shrugged her shoulders before kissing her cheek, making her blush. " _Shuriki_ "

She snorted before began to compete with her in a sassy contest against her.

 _To hate to love, huh?_


	2. Chapter 2

Elena tried to do not yawn as the guest cheerfully entered to her office. She was of course in her middle ages, her outfit seemed to be simple and classical of the 50s. She smiled imaging her girlfriend trying to not to cringe at the old times outfits, she always was the most diva and fashionable of the relationship. Thinking more of her kind of lovely babe, gave her some sort of energy.

"Oh my," The elder said. She was genuinely surprised by Elena's young appearance, but her real age said otherwise. " You're younger than I thought."

"It's pretty common for people to be surprised," Elena said smiling. "I'm actually 26 years old. I know I look like a 16 or 17-year-old." The woman smiled back, she didn't really mind her age.

"For one moment I thought you were 16." She chuckled then sighed. "Younger men than you clearly flirt with you."

"Certainly." Elena's cheek went slightly red by a little embarrassment of the awkward conversation. "But I always let them know that I'm already taken."

"Who is the unfortunate boy?"

She thought she had a boyfriend. Elena and Shuriki agree to keep their relationship with her family and close friends, they knew that Shuriki was only 4 years older than her little girlfriend (She was taller than Elena). Nobody outside their circle knew they were dating, it was to keep both images of themselves and Elena's company and prevent a misunderstanding with the police and blame Shuriki for something she didn't even have blame on. Normally Elena would say that she was a lesbian, her girlfriend was bisexual, to the younger men, they always apologized and never talk to her again. No elder rather than her abuelos asked her about her partner. She didn't want to ruin the deal if happens that the friendly looking lady was homophobic.

"Oh. Umm" She tried to come up with an excuse before the lady in front of her realized her mistake, she seemed to be embarrassed.

"Oh." She facepalmed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you have a girlfriend. My apologies, I shouldn't already suppose that you have a boyfriend. I'm sorry about that awkward conversation. I always get to know a little better my future business dealers."

"Its okay" She smiled as she logged in her computer ready to start an agreement before freezing after she saw two familiar figures.

"Elena, your girl-" Her cousin suddenly stop after she saw the elder woman who smiled at him and the lady behind him. "Emm, I mean your friend." Her girlfriend facepalmed at the situation. Elena covered herself in embarrassment. "I better go. "

"Please do." She groaned before looking at her Shuriki. Then she stood up and smiled at her future trade partner. "Could you give us a minute ?" She nodded. Elena dragged Shuriki into a more private place. "You know you can't enter when I'm in business deals."

"It was Esteban who open the door." She rolled her eyes before handing her a paper bag. "I bring your lunch, Ms. Grumpy. You ask me to buy you some coke and a chicken and meat sandwich, remember?"

"Of course I do." She said before sighing. "Couldn't you just give it to my Abuela or leave it with the secretary?"

"Luisa and Francisco were out. The secretary had to left early, so they got a younger child who was just on her first day of work." She crossed her arms. "She told me to go to the elevator, didn't bother to call, and I met up Esteban at the front door and he opens it before realizing there was someone in there. Happy?"

"Not exactly." She then embraced her before sharing a little kiss. "We were having some little struggles with the new employers. I will try to get out earlier from work as possible and spend the night at your apartment so we can share a just only our day tomorrow. Ok?"

"Okay." They shared another little kiss. "I have to go, love you."

"Love you more," Elena said before returning to her office and return to her deal. The lady smiled at her.

"Was she your girlfriend?" She asked Elena blushed a little.

"Yes, she was just giving me my lunch." Elena smiled "She has lunch earlier than so she usually buys me something. Shall we start?"

"Of course, dear" She smiled.

Her business deal ended up being a success. Luckily they finish the agreement at a good time and Elena was able to get all her work done. She didn't bother to call Shuriki back and tell her that she was going to her apartment as she told her she would do. She wanted to surprise her and decided to use the key under the gargoyle in the front door. Nobody dared to touch the thing rather than its owner and Elena herself. Elena entered and found her girlfriend doing work, as usual, she was listening to music so she didn't notice the obvious intruder.

"What are you doing?"She embraced and kissed her cheek after removing her headphone.

"Work, dear." She said she was wearing her glasses. Elena closed the computer and place it aside, then she snuggled next to her. Shuriki caressed her. "You're the only person who knows where my second key is. I was not surprised at all."

"I know." She said looking at her. "Do you want to cook something together or do you want to order pizza?"

"Every time you're near me I always ended up breaking a little my diet." She said Elena chuckled a little. "Can we order some Chinese food?"

"Sure," Elena said before taking out some old movies "You hate the old times and you still watching 80s movies?"

"They are better than today's movies." She simply said sitting as they check together. "I still own my Looney Tunes and Animaniacs collection, if you are interested."

"Alright." She smiled grabbing a season and place it in the old VHS player. "I'm going to prepare the spot."

"I'll order the food"


	3. Chapter 3

Elena had always been a morning person, unlike her girlfriend who hated mornings. She usually got ready, no matter if she was going to stay and do nothing. The best part of being a morning person was to always wake up her sleeping lioness. (The couple didn't feel ready to sleep together in a room, so they had their individual rooms.)

"Girly…" Elena whispered as she carefully opened the door, her girlfriend was still in bed. "Girl is time to wake up." The woman in the bed simply

groaned, making her girlfriend chuckled. Elena sat on her, it was part of their morning routines. "Wake up, you lazy-"

"No cursing, Elena." Elena simply rolled her eyes before jumping on her. "Elena…"

"Get out of bed, Shuriki." But Shuriki simply sliced her off from her and sat. Elena chuckled at her messy raven hair, one of the joys of being her

girlfriend.

"Don't you laugh, Pipsqueak" Elena narrowed her eyes right away. Shuriki knew she hated that name.

"What did you call me?"

"Pipsqueak."

"Just because you are taller than me, doesn't make me one."

"A what?"

"Shut up, girly." Elena smacked her with a pillow. Shuriki groaned.

"You acting like a child, Elena," Shuriki said as she stretched before getting caught with a hug by Elena. She limited to look at her.

"Isn't the reason of why you love me?" She gave her a little kiss in the lips.

"You are annoying." Elena rolled her eyes before releasing her girlfriend. Then she crossed her arms before laying in the bed. It was clear that Elena was bothered.

"Why you have to be so grumpy in the mornings?" Elena groaned. Shuriki

smirked in response.

"Because some, pipsqueak keep waking me up." Elena frowned. She could not simply stop annoying her.

Fed up, Elena left the room. Shuriki rolled her eyes before getting ready. She did not respond at some hugs, Elena kept her frown. No reaction at all from her family, no jealousy when acted nervous around her. (Elena knew she was bisexual, so she had a little jealousy when men flirt with her.)

"Elena…" Shuriki shook her, Elena did not react at all. Shuriki sighed.

"Are you still upset because I call you pipsqueak? "

No response at all

"Sweetie, you know that I was just messing with you."

She did not even stare at her.

"Talk to me…"

She kept ignoring her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for calling you a pipsqueak."

"So ignoring you was a good way to get sweet revenge from you." Elena smiled maliciously at her lover.

"You were acting?"

"Duh. I was just trying to make you apologize, and look who is the pipsqueak now."

"I hate you." Shuriki groaned before walking away from the room. Elena smiled before laying in her chair. Oh, the fun to annoy the other.

The end.


End file.
